Teen Titans: Dark angel
by PandaBoi
Summary: Tucker, a demon banished from both heaven and hell, has come to the Teen Titans in order to fit in. But instead falls in love.
1. Appearance

The rain was pouring. On every side of the Titans Tower you could here the tapping of the rain. As lightning lit up the sky you could see a figure standing at the front door of Titans tower. The figure was dressed in a black tank top, a leather jacket with the arms cut out so he could put his muscular arms through, a pair of black pants, and hair as black as night down to his shoulders.

The figures name was Tucker. Tucker thought to himself, _"What am I thinking just because I'm different doesn't mean they will take me in….. I have to do this," _As Tucker lifted his hand to knock, the door suddenly shot open and Robin was at the door. Robin said, "hey, why are you out here its raining cats and dogs out here!" Tucker said, "Umm…. I was wondering can I stay here for the night… I have powers…"

Robin said "Sure. What's your name?" "Oh it's Tucker. And I do believe your Robin. Correct?" Robin replied with a grin "Looks like someone's been doing there homework. Well, let's see what your powers are tomorrow. Let me introduce you to everyone." He grabbed something that looked like a Walkie-talkie but with a screen. He said "Guys, come down here, we possibly have a new member!"

And just like that everyone was downstairs.

Authors note:I might not post that often. Very bad internet connection


	2. The Demon Surfaces

The first person that I saw was a girl named Starfire. As soon as she saw me she said in a very polite and excited tone, "Hello! I'm Starfire. It's very nice to meet you." The second person who I saw was a person…or robot name Cyborg. He said, "Hey man. Nice to meet you I'm Cyborg. I'm pretty much the mechanic around here."

As I was talking with Cyborg and Starfire, Robin pulled out his communicator and told the rest of the titans to come downstairs.

The first person to come downstairs was a green skinned boy named BeastBoy. He always tried to act funny but most of the time lacked what he needed. The final person to come down the stairs was a beautiful girl name Raven. She had perfect, purple hair that came down to her shoulder, stunning eyes that would pierce through anyone's soul, and a perfect body.

The moment I saw her it was like time had stopped itself. She must have noticed me looking at her because she gave me a kind of forced smile. The first thing she said was, "Hey... My name is Raven" I replied "Um… Hey my name is Tucker." "Well this is everyone" Robin said.

Later That Night

"_Where have I felt his spirit energy before?" _Raven thought to herself "_I've met him before," _Suddenly Raven remembered a vicious flashback of when she was young.

"Let the war begin," Raven's dad said to his war general. All of a sudden there was a large _**CRACK!**_ And the ground split in front of Raven's dad. Suddenly there was a massive outbreak of large demons. As Raven sat watching the demon's tribe get murdered, all she could do was stand back and watch the viciousness her father showed.

When there was only one demon left, a child, Raven was by her father's side. Raven had been arguing with her father about letting the boy live. "No! This one must die!" A roar came from her father and the boy was stabbed in the heart.

"No!" Raven screamed, as her dad walked away "What have you done? He was just a child!" Raven's mom said.

Present day

Raven blinked in terror._**"**__No. it can't be. He's supposed to be dead!" _She thought to herself. "I better go talk to him and tell him my father is the one her 'killed' him. And I'm also gunna ask him how he is back."

As I was setting up the guest bed Raven had quietly walked into the room. "Hey, you got a minute?" she asked. I said, "Sure, what's…" Suddenly there was a huge _**BOOM!**_ And Robin had told everyone to get out and find where the explosion was. We had spit up into groups of two. I was with Raven, BeastBoy was with Cyborg, and Robin was with Starfire.

When the Titians had gotten to the explosion they found out from civilians that Slade had blown up the local nuclear power plant. When we got to the power plant there was little kid walking near a pool of nuclear waste. We yelled for the kid to step away, but he fell in.

A couple seconds later something that resembled a human dragon came out of the pool of nuclear waste. From behind the human dragon we could hear Slade say "Good luck, my son"

Robin said "Tucker, stay back! We can handle him," All of a sudden Starfire had picked up Robin and was taking him to the dragon's head. BeastBoy had changed into a T-rex, and picked up Cyborg while he shot his laser canon at the dragon stomach. Raven was on the ground using her magic to hold down the dragon's feet. Suddenly, the dragon had broken free of the spell and had kicked and knocked out Raven. Robin had just gotten on the head and hitting its' eyes, which seemed to piss him off even more, so he had shook his head and sent Robin flying into Starfire.

Cyborg had been too much of a weight to BeastBoy, so as he grew more exhausted he just went down, both hitting the earth with a loud _**Thump.**_ "What am I supposed to do I?" I said to myself. "I'm gunna use my powers" I said.

From my back came silver, shiny, and bloody wings. A halo of fire formed above my head and I grew 30 feet. As I grew the dragon had tried to tackle me but I moved as fast as a blur, dodging his attack completely. I counter attacked with a lightning fast tackle, which sent it flying into a building. I yelled "MISA KANAKU!" and as soon as the last syllable came off my tongue there was a very large Reaper scythe in my left hand.

~Authors note~

Sorry it took so long. I haven't been on the internet in a couple months. I might post more often, I don't know though.


End file.
